Word Search
by Serexion
Summary: Sometimes you just can't let go of the past.  [axeldemyx]


**Word Search**

Axel stared at the paper in front of him, tip of his pencil pressing into it so hard it was liable to rip in half if he made a sudden movement. His green eyes diligently scanned the paper, searching for the word 'tectonic'. He was having no luck whatsoever.

Not to mention, the next time Demyx walked by, he was going to kill the little blond. For the last hour, IX had been walking past the room, staring into it, then doubling back at the end of the hallway and repeating. It was getting rather unnerving. You never really knew what Demyx was thinking- he could be plotting murder for all anyone knew.

Axel finally found the word 'tectonic' and was half finished circling it before he realized someone was standing behind him. He turned around and met Demyx's blue eyes, bright, inquisitive, and reflecting something else- hurt? Betrayal?

"What, Demyx?" he growled, finishing the circle around 'tectonic' before moving onto 'silicone'. What was with all of the Earth Science stuff? He hated science. As a matter of fact, he had set said subjects classroom on fire (completely by accident, of course) back when he was in school. But that was a long time ago.

Back to the present.

Demyx leaned over, and a nice sent, rather like the ocean, drifted towards Axel's nose. It reminded himof he time when-

Axel mentally slapped himself. _Keep calm, don't let him get to you..._

_------_

"_So, you're Number IX."_

_The blond looked up, straight into Axel's eyes. Axel stared right back, taking in the blue of the newest member's eyes, the curve of his mouth, the way his hair looked so strange-_

"_It's Demyx."_

"_Axel. Got it memorized?" _

------

Axel gripped tighter to the pencil he was using as Demyx suddenly flipped over the back of the couch and sat opposite Axel, staring at him. Axel glared.

"Is there any reason why you've been pacing outside my door for over an hour, then come in and stare at me?"

Demyx stared at a spot on the couch, apparently fascinated by it. It was a minute before he spoke.

"Is- is it true about you and Roxas?"

Axel suddenly stiffened. "What about us?"

------

"_What does this make us?"_

_Axel pulled away at the sudden question, looking into the blue eyes he could never get enough of. "Hm?"_

"_Well, you came up behind me, trapped me up against a wall, and tried to eat my face. What does this make us?"_

"_Whatever you want, just stop talking." Axel replied, leaning back down for another kiss._

_------_

"People- are saying that you and him-"

"Define 'people'."

"Saῑx and Xigbar."

Axel knew this was coming. Sometimes, he wished that people wouldn't talk, would let sleeping dogs lie, all that junk. Instead, everyone was involved in everyone else's business.

"Are saying about Roxas and me..."

"That you two... well, that you're an item."

"Point?"

"What about us?"

"Demyx, what are you talking about?"

"US. You, me, no Roxas-"

"Demyx, there never was an 'us'. There was a 'you',there was a 'me', but there was never an 'us'."_ You made sure of that._

------

"_Axel?"_

"_Yeah?" Axel turned in the bed to face Demyx, half-asleep. Demyx, however, was wide awake._

"_You aren't going to leave, right?" Fingers lightly traced Axel's jawline, cheek, and mouth before Axel grabbed them and pressed them to his mouth._

"_Not now, not ever. Got it-"_

"_It's memorized, Axel."_

_------_

"And there is with you and Roxas."

"Yes."

Demyx stared at Axel, blue eyes meeting bright green ones.

"How do you know?"

For once, Axel was starting to get fed up. How could Demyx just _forget-_

"He makes me feel like I have a heart."

"HOW?" Demyx was hysterical, now on all fours, staring directly at Axel. "How does he he make you FEEL like you have a HEART, when you can't FEEL ANYTHING at ALL?"

"How are you so upset when you can't feel anything?" Axel came back, unflinching.

Demyx collapsed, head on Axel's stomach. Axel attempted to move the nocturnal melody, but he refused, hands having a secure grip on Axel's cloak.

"I- I thought that you liked _me-"_

"You gave up _that_ about three months ago, IX."

"Why aren't you with _me_? Why don't you come to _my _room at night, why don't you hold _me _like you hold him-" Demyx was shaking, face buried in Axel's cloak. Axel tried once more to pry Demyx off and, failing that, glowered.

"I don't love you anymore."

"You never _did _love me, you don't have a heart to-"

"Then why are you so damn upset? You seemed content with your new-"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, DAMNIT!"

------

"_Demyx?"_

_Demyx looked up from his position on his bed, eyes wide. His cheeks were flushed, lips a bright red, wearing only his black pants. Axel stood at the doorway, glaring at the form on top of him._

"_Well, Zexion, I hope you have fun in here." _

"_Axel- wait-"_

_Axel turned around and walked down the hallway. Demyx had managed to escape his room rather quickly for someone who was pinned to his bed, and grabbed Axel's arm. "Listen to me-"_

"_I walk in on my boyfriend messing around with someone else, and I'm supposed to LISTEN?"_

_Demyx flinched as a chakram grazed his left arm and embedded itself in the wall behind him._

"_Ax, I- I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry isn't good enough, IX. Not this time."_

_------_

Axel knew he couldn't feel anything. It was beyond his abilities. Something inside him, however, snapped.

"Just because you get bored with your _boyfriend _DOES NOT mean you can just waltz up to me whenever you want. I found someone else, and maybe you should do the same. You and Zexion looked quite cozy together."

Demyx turned his face so he could look into Axel's eyes. "I haven't _touched_ him since that day."

"That doesn't matter, IX. You still did it, and you just expect me to _forgive _you?"

"You're just jealous because Zexion is a better fuck than you-"

_WHAM_.

Demyx reeled away, eyes watering. Axel had punched him square in the jaw.

"I wouldn't go any further with that statement."

"Oh, yes, I forgot, you are a tad sensitive when it comes to that. I feel for Roxas-"

"And any relationship I have with XIII is none of your business."

"See, he's even a NUMBER to you."

"Furthermore," Axel continued, no longer looking at Demyx, "Any relationship that you or I had no longer exists."

Axel never spoke that formally to anyone. The fact that he was doing that to his former lover was worse than that punch to the jaw.

"So you're choosing to forget everything that ever happened between us, all because you got a new boy toy?" Demyx had stopped clutching at Axel's cloak and was now straddling him, anger written all over his face. He was happy go lucky all the time, but when he got angry... it was this anger that was the cause of him being a nobody instead of nothing.

"Don't start pretending you have feelings-"

"Answer the question."

------

_Demyx watched wearily as Axel introduced himself to the new kid._

"_I'm Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"_

"_...Roxas."_

"_Well, Roxas,nice to meet cha. Want to go get some ice cream?"_

_------_

Axel was silent. He couldn't just _forget_ about Demyx- they had shared to much. But pain that Demyx had caused, that couldn't exist but was still _there_, still torturing him, stung. And lately, if he was alone, he could do nothing to get rid of the pain.

"No, actually, I don't."

Fire and Water stared at each other, neither wanting to give into the battle of wills. It was several minutes before Axel opened his mouth to tell Demyx to _get off, _only to find Demyx pinning him to the couch, hands to either side of his head, hovering over the top of him. Damn, that kid moved like water-

"Forget this, then."

A simple brushing of lips was all it was. Demyx didn't push it any farther than that. He didn't have to. He lifted his head, stared at Axel, and made to leave. Before Demyx could move, however, Axel grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on top of him.

Axel had forgotten how similar to water Demyx was like. If you were thirsty, you were never satiated until you got more. You simply couldn't live without it.

Flesh against flesh, tongues gliding across teeth, lips being nibbled, finger winding themselves through hair... Axel let himself drown in it all. He let Demyx's tongue explore his mouth, taking in his taste, his smell, his _everything-_

Axel was so wrapped up in it, in fact, that his reaction time was delayed- it took him a second before he realized that Demyx had stopped kissing him.

"Wa-Why'd you stop?"

Demyx continued to look down at Axel, unanswering. It was then Axel noticed that somehow, Demyx's cloak had become unzipped and Axel's hand had found its way under his undershirt. "D-Demyx-"

"Are you sure that you don't want anything to do with me anymore, Axel?"

Demyx didn't even give Axel a chance to finish before getting up and vanishing through a portal.

"Axel?"

Axel sat up off the couch and stared at Roxas, standing in the doorway.

* * *

**This fic hated me. Truly. I've been working on this for about a week now... I've wanted this to be literally PERFECT in every way. As it was, this fic still declared a hate-on for me. Ah, the irony...**

**Anyway, Don't ask how I got this idea. It was just THERE. I rather liked it, though. I really can't say much more about it. P**

**Anyway, I'd really like reviews. I'm trying out a new writing style, and I'd like to know how I'm doing. So especially if you fav/alert/whatever, please hit the blue button. I shouldn't have to ask, but I am.**

**Lots of love,**

**Serexion/RCK**


End file.
